Symbiotic
by Professor Oswin
Summary: With great power comes great responsibility. But what happens when the world thinks your dead? When the voice that whispers in your head gets out of control. Peter wants revenge. But old friends and allies are in his way. Its a good thing the world thinks he's dead. The whole world can become the enemy when you lose what you love. —Kristina McMorris
1. Disclaimer

Symbiotic- Disclaimer

Rated T cause I don't know what else to rate it with my theme in mind. Hello everyone this is a new story I'm going to start (not a one-shot from one-shot Friday). I hope you will all enjoy this little project. So without further ado let's ah get started.

Spider-man: Remember Darkstride here doesn't own any of these characters or plots (maybe). They all belong to their respective owners. Such as, Stan Lee, Geoff ( _Ahem_ ) sorry my mistake. - **He looks at his card again.-** Ah yes, F***ING SONY. You will never own me Sony. F*** YOU SONNY, F***...

 **Sorry we are currently experiencing technical difficulties. Remember to leave an idea for Random One-Shot Friday R.O.F. in a PM or Review =)**


	2. Betrayal

Symbiotic- Unmasked

My mask lay on the floor beside me where Scarlet Spider tossed it.

"Why are you doing this Ben?" I couldn't wrap my head around Scarlet's betrayal. "We trusted you! I trusted you," Tears began streaming down my face.

"Otto is the closest thing I ever had to a father," Scarlet pulled my head back holding up a stinger to my neck.

"Okay my Scarlet Spider, go get me that key," Otto plucked me by the head from his grasp.

"I know you Ben your not like this," I told him.

He put a fist to his shoulder and swung away pretending not to hear me. Doc slammed me onto the floor with his mechanical arms. I choked on the water that was seeping in from outside. I got up dazed before I was swept of the floor again and tossed across the room crashing into the wawa cracking it.

"Finally after all this time victory will be mine, as soon as Scarlet gets the key from your precious aunt," he cackled.

"He won't hurt her," I tried reassuring myself, but at this point I really didn't know what to believe any longer.

"That is what was your greatest weakness. Your trustworthiness in others," he hissed.

His mechanical arms walked him over to where I was slumped. He picked me up from my head with a tentacle and brought me to his face.

"My Scarlet Spider is going to pry off the key from your aunts cold hands and I'm going to enjoy it."

Sudden rage surged through my body blinding me from reason. I ripped off the tentacle that had my head breaking free. I threw a punch upward into his face. He fell down unbalanced. He extended his ripped tentacle and as it reached me it started to form again. I dodged it as it slammed into the floor cracking it. I glared at Otto.

"Is that the best you got?"

He ignored my comment. He quickly moved to me, but I was ready this time. I webbed his tentacles and pulled hard. Before he touched the ground I shot a web at his chest and yanked with all my strength ripping off the chest piece. Then I webbed him into a cocoon after tearing of his mechanical limbs.

"You're not going to lay a hand on her," my face grew hard.

"Of course not it's going to be my loyal servant who does it. And by the way he's over there and you're over here so there is nothing you can do," he sneered.

I started to run for the huge gap in the building before Hydro man shot a water spout at me pushing me inside again. There was the sound of webs tearing and the reconstruction of metal. My spider sense started tingling. I jumped out of the way just in time. Ock's tentacles were stuck in the wall in front of where I had once been. I jumped down from my spot on the ceiling and pulled out his limbs once more. This time I plunged them into the empty sockets before they reformed again. The damaged spot on his torso was still there showing a black metal ball with lights on it.

"Looks like this is what's powering your mechanical suit doctor, let me get that for you."

I tore out the ball and smashed it on the ground.

"No you fool! You let the symbiote out!" Octavius started to try and crawl away from where he was but the symbiote was too fast for him.

He screamed in terror as it enveloped him. "Argh!" he screamed.

I took this distraction as an opportunity and left the triskelion quickly. Once outside I prepared myself for hydro man but to my surprise Sandman was fighting him already.

"Go Spider-man I've got him," I gave him a terse nod and continued on my way.

I slung as fast as I could across New York trying to get to my house. I saw Scarlet standing in front of the door fighting with Flash. I gave out a cry of rage and webbed the front door catapulting myself inside smashing against him.

===-=-=-=-=-=-=POV=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=

"I don't want to hurt you Flash, you've been a good friend to me," I explained to him.

I felt remorse biting at me inside for betraying them.

"Apparently you never cared about that," I looked at the stairs behind him where May disappeared to with the key.

I started to make for the stairs when Flash blocked me.

"Spidey trusts me to keep Aunt May and the key safe and I won't fail him," Flash typed something into an invisible keyboard on his wheelchair and guns appeared.

He started shooting at me with energy blasts which I easily dodged. Flash kept firing everywhere I moved to leaving scorched holes in the walls. I jumped and landed on the kitchen table. I shot some webs at the tv and slammed it onto one of his guns destroying it. Then I leapt beside him and destroyed the other one with my stingers.

"Just like I said I don't want to hurt you Flash."

I heard a scream comming from outside and then something crashed into me sending me through a wall and into a bathroom. I looked up to see Spider-man bring down the roof on me causing part of the building to come crashing down.


	3. Bonded

Ultimate Spider-man Symbiotic- Death in the Family

A hand stuck out from the rubble. The rubble started trembling before Scarlet burst out of it. He looked up to see Spider-man swinging away from the wreckage with his Aunt May. He shot a web at May's hand where the key was and snatched it away.

"No!" Spider-man tried to grab it but couldn't.

He swung down to the ground and set his Aunt down. Several news trucks arrived and started unpacking their cameras and setting up.

Scarlet Spider took out the machine Curt Connors made from a web satchel on his back and inserted the key. It released a beam into the sky and opened up a portal revealing Hydra Island.

Spiderman: "It c-can't be. Hydra Island."

All of sudden Otto appeared out of nowhere wearing a symbiote suit.

"Rrrreaaghhh," it screeched.

The symbiote rushed at Spider-man, knocking him to the ground. Spidey got one of his many tendrils, that were weaving around in the air trying to pierce his body, and tried to push him off. Ock was too heavy even for his spider strength, but he managed to get him off by shooting a web upward that fell to the ground wrapped around a post and pulling him up.

"Looks like you got a long needed makeover Doc. It is an improvement from you last one since now we can't see anything from you." Spider-man sneered.

The villain was hanging upside down. He was completely from head to toe by the red symbiote. He had sharp dagger like teeth, and there were dark patches of red that swam around on the outside. Ock squirmed around and snapped his jaws at our young hero.

"Looks like it also reduced your intelligence," he observed.

"Aunt May!" a cry from the crowd around him caught his attention.

"Aunt May!" He looked around from where the cry came from again and found his red headed friend pushing through the crowd.

"Mary Jane? You aren't supposed to be here! It's dangerous," he scolded her.

"But I have to find my friend's aunt she might be in trouble," worry shone in her eyes.

"Don't worry she's alright. She's over there," he pointed to his aunt.

Mary Jane ran to May's side. Now that she was out of harm's way he made his way to Ock. ignoring the cameras that were filming him. Before he reached him there was a loud crash followed by the ground shaking. Every turned to where the sound emanated to see a large mechanical arm crushing houses. Spider-man leaped ontop of Ock and shook him.

"Tell me what you're doing Otto. Tell me!" He shook him violently.

Otto just hissed in response, his eyes following Spider-man. Air started blowing things every where and Spidey's old team came out of a camo SHIELD aircraft with the exception of Nova.

"The cavalry has arrived," Powerman yawned.

"Go away this is my fight."

"Seriously Webhead?! That thing is taking down all of New York and this is your fight! We are here to help out whether you like it or not Spidey." White Tiger scolded him.

"Uh can someone help me?!" Flash yelled from inside Peter's house.

"Oh no Flash! I forgot about him." May ran inside the house to help Flash out.

"Aunt May!" Peter and Mary Jane yelled.

A tentacle came crashing down from the sky crushing the part of the house that Aunt May was in. When the crane picked up half the house was standing and the other half was just splintered pieces of wood. Spider-man ran over to the pile and started digging through the wood helped by his team.

"No…" he gasped.

He spotted his Aunt's hand in the wood and started digging out the spot he found her in. Once he digged her out he picked her up and craddled her in his arms. He took off his mask in front of everyone not caring anymore about anything and scrame into the night sky tears streaming from his eyes.

"NOOOOOO!"

-_-_-_-Hydra Island-_-_-_-

"No! Not Aunt May NO NO IT CANNOT BE WHY I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. OH MY DEAR GOD." Scarlet Spider was staring at the monitor crying.

-_-_-_-SC-_-_-_-

The giant craft was seen to start moving in the direction of the ocean. A few minutes later it was seen to be submerged off the coast.

"It's going to be alright Peter it really is," White Tiger tried to reassure him.

The team was stunned at the stunt Peter pulled by taking off his mask but there was no going back, his secret is now out in the public for everyone to see.

"NO! It's not going to be alright! That monster killed my aunt and I'm going to settle this once and for…" Peter was interupted by Ock tackling him and pulling him out of the neighborhood and into the city's harbor.

"You killed my aunt and I'm going to make you pay for it," Peter said through gritted teeth.

He started hitting and punching him over and over. The symbiote attacked him back with his tendrils piercing his skin but Peter was unfazed, his anger blinding him from all pain and feelings.

"Rrreeee!" The symbiote let out one last screech as Spider-man impaled it with one of its tendrils.

Peter fell to his knees crying. "What have I done? I have failed you Uncle Ben! Aunt May…" He was sobbing so hard he didn't notice that the former helicarrier that was submerged in the water was starting to catch fire.

"Peter! Peter! Where are you Peter?" White Tiger arrived to the place calling out for him.

The rest of the team was following Ava. They noticed it first and tried to distract Ava from getting to Peter. But she saw him despite their efforts. She tried to run to him yelling at him, but Powerman held her back picking her up in a hug to prevent her from getting to Peter. The explosion appeared in a white hot flash drowning out Peter's cries and Ava's pleas. It seemed to incinerate Peter and the dead body. It engulfed them both in flames. Ava stopped struggling with tears running down. Powerman turned his back to the explosion shielding her. While Nova managed to use his helmet to summon a force field protecting himself and Iron-Fist. When the light faded away the harbor was gone. Pieces of stone floated in the water. Nova let go of the Force Field making Iron-Fist drop into the water. He submerged into the water and began searching for his friend followed by Nova.

"No no no… Not Peter no this is just a nightmare, I-I-I can't l-live in a world without him," she sobbed.

Luke let go of her and watched her sink to her knees on the edge of the what used to be the harbor.

"I-it's gonna be alright Ava, It's gonna be alright," Luke didn't know how to reassure her.

Ava didn't stop sobbing but she got up and hugged Luke. The other two boys resurfaced with a solemn look on their face.

"Even though Peter took a life in his final moments he was still a hero and he will be treated as one. As for his death, do not worry Ava because death is just the first step towards peace," Iron-Fist rested a hand on her shoulder after coming out of the water.

"I know Danny, I know. Sam did you find his body?" she sniffed.

"No, it seems that his body was incinerated in the blast. I'm sorry," he apologized.

-_-_-_-Elsewhere-_-_-_-

I crawled up a sandy beach coughing up some water. _How the heck did I survive that explosion, where am I, And why do I somehow feel stronger?_ I stood up on my feet and flexed my arms. Then I leaped as high as I could amazed that I was able to surpass a few feet higher than I used to. I then touched my feet only to find that I had a mask on. _What?_

- _ **Yes Peter Parker we have bonded together and are now co-existing in the same forme**_ -

Normally I would have freaked out and immediately started to take of the symbiote but right now I didn't want it to leave. I wanted to use it.

- _ **Do not worry about me Peter I am not like the symbiote known as Venom I am different I have no interest in taking over a host I just want to live feel and see what other living things see**_ -

 _How do I know that this is true and not just a ruse?_

- _ **Because if I would then I would have already taken over by now and to be honest you wouldn't be able to do anything because we are now bonded and if I go you die**_ -

"You don't have to worry about that either because I want to be stronger and I can't do it without you, friend." "And no one will ever hurt us again."

0-0-0-0-Author's Note-0-0-0-0

Sorry for not updating but I have been having finals this past few weeks but starting this Friday I will be able to start updating regularly again. Hopefully. Anyway thank you for the patience. =)


	4. In Memory of

**=-=-AMALIA** **STACY/IN** **MEMORY** **OF-=-=**

 _ **Hello everyone. Sorry for the year long hiatus. I was busy with other stories. And then there was my procrastination and laziness. Plus I am now a Junior in High School. I also had a fallout, entirely**_ _ **caused**_ _ **by**_ _ **me,**_ _ **with**_ _ **my**_ _ **best**_ _ **friend.**_

 _ **I hope that you guys don't mind that I'm changing up some things in traditional Spider Man characters either. It's just with all these racial things happening I think that I'll be able to do something to prove that we aren't really that different. Besides I'm not the only one messing with ethnicities and backstories. Just take a look at Michelle from Homecoming, or the new Flash from Justice**_ _ **League.**_ _ **They**_ _ **don't**_ _ **really**_ _ **look**_ _ **like**_ _ **their**_ _ **comic**_ _ **counterparts.**_

 _ **This will also be the first time that I'll also be writing an lgbt+ character. So I'm gonna apologize in advance for any mistakes that I might make in her personality or anything. I know that LGBT people are the same as everyone but last time I tried to write a character like that I got massive hate**_ _ **and**_ _ **back lash**_ _ **on**_ _ **the**_ _ **app.**_ _ **It**_ _ **got**_ _ **so**_ _ **bad,**_ _ **I**_ _ **had**_ _ **to**_ _ **delete**_ _ **my**_ _ **account.**_

 _ **I also know that the tone of this chapter is way off from how it started but work with me. I'm kinda**_ _ **having**_ _ **writer's**_ _ **block**_ _ **with**_ _ **this**_ _ **story.**_ _ **So s**_ _ **orry.**_

 _ **So**_ _ **without**_ _ **further**_ _ **ado**_ _ **here**_ _ **is**_ _ **the**_ _ **new**_ _ **chapter**_ _ **for**_ _ **Spider-man**_ _ **Symbiotic.**_

-=-=-=SS=-=-=-

"Amalia, hey, I need to go somewhere after school. Can you tutor Alexis? I was supposed to do it but something came up."

"Sure thing Ava. But can I ask what's wrong?" Amalia asked.

"Uh, nothing just personal family things. So thanks I owe you one," Ava ran out of the room. Amalia rolled her eyes at Ava's promise, "Yeah, that's what you always say," she sighed. Amalia was new in school. Her father Captain Stacy was the NYPD's new Captain. He'd been

offered a promotion and transfer to be the leader of the task force that would be keeping mutants and superpowered people in check. She was proud of her father and didn't want to cause any trouble in his work, which is why she didn't complain.

The first few weeks were lonely for her. Being a mix of White and Latin nationality didn't help with others accepting her much in a New York school. Especially with everything the president had been doing. Her mother was a californian born latina, and her father was your _"typical"_ blond haired American, which had turned white with years of stress that came along with his work. She lived most of her life in San Francisco California. This was her first year out of her birth home.

She considered her twin-sister, Gwen, lucky. She didn't have to move from her home to someplace new and try to start over again. True she wouldn't be able to see her father often, but at least she would be able to visit them for some time. Amalia on the other hand had to stay in New York for her University education. She planned on getting a Master's in Law which would make it impossible for her to visit her mother.

Ava was the first person to end her isolation. During their time as friends Amalia learned about Ava's broken heart. At first she thought that a heartless bastard had broken up with her but she learned soon that it was actually his death that broke her. She'd been trying to trying to comfort her without getting too attached to her. She didn't want to repeat the mistake she made in her previous school.

She had a crush on her best friend for a long time. It sounded okay at first in her head. But when she said it out loud it sounded foreign and scary. She couldn't have a crush on her friend. She was a girl

and was supposed to like guys only. Not other girls. But she didn't. She fell in love with her and there was nothing she could do about it. One day she did the unthinkable and kissed her. Right in front of everyone. It doesn't need to be told that she was thought differently since. Even her best friend was disgusted.

-=-==-=-Triskelion-=-==-=-

"I'm here," Ava announced out of breath as she came running into the lobby where her teammates, the new warriors, and the web warriors had gathered.

"As you all know it has been about a year since Spider-man's passing. He was a great hero to us and a great Team Leader. He picked each of us to join our respective teams and stood by his choice not regretting anything. That is why we are unveiling this statue tomorrow in Central Park," Amadeus announced as he ordered his Iron exo suit to pull of the curtain from where it was resting on.

A beautiful marble statue was revealed. The statue was one of where Spider-man's position was crouched on the floor of the platform. It was entirely white with only shadows and ridges to express the details. Ava was dumbfounded. She couldn't speak. _It's_ _so_ _beautiful._ _Peter_ _would've_ _loved_ _it._

"We all owe our lives to Peter Parker, or Spider-man as the whole world knows him. And tomorrow the world will also know what he has done for us, and the world," Cho's words made everyone cheer.

They had all hoped that Pete would have somehow survived the explosion and would be alive and well. But no one had seen him for a year. No cameras have picked up his face. No one's seen him. And no evidence has been scraped together from the docks to somehow signify his survival.

-=-==-SS-==-=-

"Yes boss. I get it…. Yeah you hired the right person for this job. The diamond will be mine.

Over and out," a young white haired woman hung up the phone.

She was outfitted in a black leotard and a black domino mask. A black cat charm was strung up around her neck. Her green eyes flitted around the rooftop looking for an entrance to the museum. She spotted a ventilation shaft and a doorway to several flights of stairs.

"Even though I'm a sucker for a good movie tradition… I'm afraid that I can't do the vents. I have no idea where they lead and I might get stuck in one and suffocate to death. And I'm just not a big risk taker."

"Whoa there kitty kitty. Doing a heist in broad daylight in a black outfit? I don't think that you're very smart," White Tiger commented as she kicked her in the chest.

The woman stumbled back for a bit before gaining her footing.

"Well looks like we got ourselves a cat fight," she smirked.

Her claws unsheathed as she swiped at White Tiger. She dodged the attack but not before the claws ripped into her fabric.

"Hey! This was my favorite suit," Tiger yelled in outrage.

She gave her several swipes and a swift uppercut to the chin to incapacitate her. The woman laid on the floor her head on the floor and eyes closed.

"Now just to call the Team to clean up the mess and…"

"No one defeats the Black Cat," she opened her eyes to reveal shining green slits.

She jumped up and off the building into a car below.

"Oh, no you don't," White Tiger followed after.

She plunged below into vendor's cart and got stuck in it. "Fuck, I can't get out"- She looked up to see Black Cat getting away in the car- "Noo!"

Ava struggled to get up but fell to the floor with the cart still stuck to her rear end now pushing her into the floor.

"This is so humiliating."


	5. I was Spider-Man

"Believe it or not, I was once Spider-Man. Hero of New York. I was destined to become some kind of hero or idol in the future. A beacon of hope. A legend that someone could look up to and think _'Oh, If he could keep the world safe and out harm in the past, then we could do anything. We can build the safest world in the universe.'_ But alas, my entire life was stripped away right in front of my own eyes," Pete remembered how his aunt was crushed underneath Otto's claw. "But I will have my revenge on those who wronged me. SHIELD let Otto escape. It's their fault for not having him contained. The blood of my Aunt isn't in my hands, it's on theirs. Every single person in SHIELD. That includes their recruits, the Avengers, and every single one of the people involved with them. And with the help of my symbiote I will give them what they deserve."

"I'm sorry but if you're Spider-Man, why don't you look like him? And what happened to you?" A young woman asked.

She was sitting on the same bench as Peter. Her hair was pulled back into a tight, short ponytail, reaching the top part of her back. She wore a sports bra and training shorts. Sweat glistened off her skin under her neck. She gazed intently at Peter as she waited for an answer.

"Are you hungry? Cause I am. And I can't concentrate when I'm hungry," Peter sidetracked.

"Oh, uhm. Let me see I think I have something in my bag…" she rummaged through her backpack which was beside her on the floor.

She paused once she felt a shadow start to creep over her. Turning around she saw the symbiote covering the man she was talking to a second ago. The figure smiled revealing all its fangs.

" _ **And that's also how I access my ability to change my features. By feeding."**_

=-=-=-Sym-=-=-=

"You know, food tastes a lot more better than it used to. Like the meat used to be stringy and dry for me, but now it's soo juicy. Everything about it is amazing," a young woman commented.

"So how did you get off the island?" an older man asked her hoping for the story to continue.

=-=-=-SC-=-=-=

 _ **"We need to get off this island, and soon."**_

 _ **"Unless we know how to fly, it'll be impossible."**_

 __Peter walked around in a circle. His new suit, a forest green with mahogany highlights, pulled back the mask as he crouched over the water.

"Looks like I didn't escape unscathed." He traced a deep gash that crossed his nose running underneath his eye and ended at the base of his ear. "I got Ben beat with this," he commented with a dry expression.

Wreckage of the docks had washed up on shore with him. Plywood scattered the water and beach. There were some steel beams, that somehow floated here despite their weight, half buried in the sand. Peter inspected the materials surrounding him.

"Tell me something symbiote. Are we able to incorporate or build with non-organic materials just like Flash?"

 _We should be able to._

Peter shot a spurt of the symbiote over at two pieces of broken plywood. The green goo wrapped itself around them and once it left the plywood was fixed up, no cracks or splinters were visible.

 _ **"Cool,"**_ he smiled as the symbiote covered up his face again. _**"Let's see what we can do."**_

-=-=-=SC=-=-=-

"So you left the island on a spider-mobile?" a man with a green beanie asked.

"You're not getting the point. I'm able to bond materials together myself. Able to reconstruct anything with organic matter as long as I've already broken them down inside me. I'm also able to turn myself into liquid goo, which should be impossible as I'm an organism that requires a brain, organs, muscle, and bones to live. I am able to do these amazing things, and all you care about is a spider-mobile?!"

-=-==-B-==-=-

Peter walked along the edge of the highway in the middle of nowhere. The black-top path was empty. Behind him, in the distance, was an approaching truck. As it started coming closer, he heard the engine. Pete stuck his thumb out, in the direction the truck was going in, signaling for a ride. It took some time but the driver finally slowed to a stop as it reached him. The Passenger window rolled down revealing a truck driver with disheveled hair and a neatly combed beard.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere young man?" he asked heartily.

"Uh, I had a _late_ night with a couple of friends and now I'm lost," Peter had managed to turn the symbiote into a tattered suit, complete with a loosely hanging tie, beer stains, and a suit jacket. He didn't have to bother with a morning beard as he had already spent quite a few days trying to get back onto the mainland.

He was able to conjure up a smell of booze though. The symbiote was quite handy with creating chemicals.

"Alright, come on up. Where you headed?" The driver waited for Peter to tie his seatbelt before he started driving again.

"Queens, New York."

"That's more than a few miles away. How did you get from there to here?"

"Uh not sure? I think my night had something to do with a joyride? The only thing I know is that I woke up at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. I think my friends abandoned me."

"That sucks. I remember when I had my own bachelor party. It got kinda crazy like your's. We had some strippers involved and…"

As the two continued their conversation to stave off the awkward silence, Peter and Sym had their own argument.

 _ **We are hungry**_

 _We'll eat once we get to the city. There are plenty of restaurants there._

 _ **We do not need trivial human food. We need to keep our strength up and grow powerful. That isn't possible without our appropriate diet.**_

 _And what would would that be?_

 _ **Meat.**_

Peter's face drained of blood in horror at once he pieced together what the symbiote was suggesting.

"Hey kid. You alright?" the driver noticed Peter's change.

"Uh yeah, yeah. I'm okay. It's just the hangover that's followed me."

"Oh yeah. Those things are bitches…"

" _ **Hungry."**_ A growl distracted him from finishing his sentence.

"You say something?"

"No."

"I thought I heard someth…"

" _ **Hungry!"**_

This time the trucker turned around to see a monstrous figure in Peter's place. The green goo was already encroaching the entire left side of the cabin. It gave a sinister smile revealing sharp white teeth. The man gave a shrill cry of terror as the truck swerved.

The vehicle ran into a ditch. The man tried in vain to open the door, but it was blocked by the ground which wouldn't let the door move at all. Soon the screams died down as the symbiote fed on him.

Peter finally regained control. He stared at the mess with a distant expression.

"I'm a cannibal," he stated in disbelief.

He exited the cabin and stepped down onto the ground. Blood gushed out after him. The blood stained the truck's iron body as it dribbled down to the floor. He inspected mindlessly the problem with the truck. The front tires were stuck in a ditch. The front of the truck was punched in.

" _ **It was necessary. Humans are all evil anyway. At their core everyone is a monster."**_ Peter finally spoke as the symbiote enveloped him again.

He slowly climbed onto the truck and wrapped himself all over it. The truck slowly crawled out of its predicament and drove back onto the road. Peter retracted from the newly repaired truck. All that was left from the ordeal were the blood stains.

" _ **We're going to need a way to get past the**_ Checkpoint," Peter said holding his victim's ID.

 _ **What if I told you that we can assimilate anyone we consume?**_

"Wait. You mean that we can morph into them?"

 _ **Yes. And the more we do this, the less messy it gets.**_

-==-==SSyymm==-==-

I crawled up the side of a building aiming for the roof. It felt weird. The first time I had a symbiote, it tried to take over my body. But Sym wasn't like venom, it wasn't psychotic like carnage either. They were more calm, and were actually strategic. They gave me all the previous abilities I had with venom. Organic webbing, super strength, and near invulnerability. But it also gave me a few extra abilities, and I'm still discovering new powers that come with this. I was able to liquidate, and shapeshift. We could taking any form we wanted as long as we had ingested it.

I didn't have any problem with eating people. They were evil. Humans are naturally evil and rotten to the core, with the exception of children, and had done something bad at some point. I was getting justice for so many things that they've done wrong to others and the planet itself. I was doing my job.

We pulled ourselves onto the roof. A woman in a black suit with white fur decorating the opening on her neck. Her green eyes drew us to her. _Then again there are some people that can be exceptions to my rules._

 _ **"Hello Cat."**_

"Peter, what's the occasion?" she purred.

 _ **"You gotta stop using our name luv,"**_ we smirked, she hated when we used a ´British´ accent with her.

¨It isn't my fault that you haven't chosen a name yet for your, _persona_ ," she rebuked.

 _ **"I've told you already to call us Sym."**_

 __"That isn't a proper name. Peter is your human name, and Sym is your symbiote's name. I'm so not going to be calling you by a name that isn't really yours," she pouted.

 _ **"Fine, We'll give it more thought. But for now stop calling us Peter. We still don't even know why We even told you that name in the first place. That person is dead."**_

 __"Don't be like that. Let's go we have work to do."

 **-=-==-=Symbiotic=-==-=-**

 _ **"So what do you think about my story?"**_ Peter asked as he lifted a different man he'd been talking to into the air.

"I-I love your story an-and I think that you should exact revenge on everyy-one who wronged you," he stuttered in a pleading manner.

His eyes were wide in fear as he awaited his response. After what seemed like ages to him, Peter finally spoke.

 _ **"Wrong answer."**_

 _ **A/N**_

 **Hi everyone. Thanks for waiting patiently for this story to receive its update. If any of you have read the Miles Morales comic books then you'll know where I got my inspiration for this chapter. And don't worry, the Spi-ger shipping will still occur. It just won't be as much as a focus as I intended it to be. And if you guys have any ideas for villains, chapters, heroes, or anything at all, either PM me or comment them into the reviews. Thanks a bunch. Byeeee!**


	6. See the Light

"I'm sorry for failing you. I didn't expect to be caught before I even broke in," Black Cat waited for an answer to come out of her comlink.

 _-Don't worry about it. I'll send others. This person you fought was part of the best agents trained by Spider-man. Now, I will send in professionals to deal with them. You will sit this one out on the sidelines. Understand?-_

"Yes, Sir."

 **-=-=-=1 Year Later=-=-=-**

"So we're just supposed to wait here until everyone leaves?" I asked Catherine.

I was starting to get cramps in my legs from crouching for so long behind these storage boxes. We were hired by Cathy's friend, who I don't trust, to get the adamantium diamond hybrid out of the museum and into his hands. We've actually been working with him for what seemed like a long time, long enough to consider each other partners, -or six months- but I still don't like him but I couldn't let her do this alone. We were a team and we stuck together, no matter what. That's what our mentor taught us. Besides ever since he stopped talking to us and started to let his henchgirl do all the business, Cathy has started become a bit more reckless to try and impress our employer, making me try and work overtime to cover her mistakes.

"Yes, now shut up and keep still. You'll get us discovered," she whispered sharply.

Times like this was when I knew not to go against her. When she gets agitated, anything and everything can tick her off. And we had no choice, if we failed in any way, one of us would get punished. And I wasn't too keen on that.

We'd been here in the museum a few times before. It always seemed as though it provided everything we needed. Almost as if it was a front for our operations.

An explosion rocked the foundation. It was the sign we've been waiting for. Time for us to do our job. We popped out of our hiding place and burst into a sprint towards the security guards that were posted on the exit. We made quick work of them. I slashed at the door with my plasma gladius causing it to fall apart.

"You didn't need to kill the guards. We weren't hired to kill them. Just to steal the artefact," Cathy berated me.

She already knew that I didn't care about her scolding. I would always kill whoever I wanted. After all, we are the bad guys. Though Cathy's morality was painfully annoying.

"Time for us to find _Deadpool_ ," I groaned ignoring Cathy.

"Whoop whoop whoop!" a flash of red whooshed past.

 **-=-=Hours later=-=-**

Explosions rocked the Museum every few minutes. Outside the building, cops tried to keep civilians, who were engrossed in what was happening out of harm's way. Debris launched everywhere with every shake keeping the Iron Spider and the duo, Cloak and Dagger, busy.

Inside, or what was left of the inside since the building's roof and front walls were missing, the young generation of heroes was battling the thieves.

"Hey, Janice! Looks like Baby Daddy Taskmaster taught you well," our favourite Merc with a mouth, Deadpool observed from his Assassin teammate.

"Aw, shucks. You're making me blush Oswin," Deadpool said as he sliced at another.

Okay, this is creepy. Sorry but I have to go on with narrating the story. I'm not even supposed to be a character. You've ruined everything.

"What can I say except you're welcome!" he threw his sword at his friend Powerman.

"What the hell are you blabbering about, Wade? And why are you working for them?" Powerman asked as he blocked the strike with his forearm.

"Well, the money is one reason. But I'm also sorta indebted to the guy behind all this. Oops, wasn't supposed to say that oh well. Ignore that last comment please." He slashed his sword at Luke again only for it to bounce off. "Jeez. I need to get a new type of unaliving weapon. There are tougher guys than you and this little thing can't even make a scratch on you."

Elsewhere, Black Cat and White Tiger were slashing at each other trying to land a blow to incapacitate the other. The only problem was that they were too good at dodging each other's strikes. As Black Cat slashed with her claws, White Tiger evaded them and returned the favour with a kick. And as her opponent flew into the air, she took out several weapons to throw at Tiger. It all appeared to be a choreographed fight. Serene moves were made as each tried furiously to hit each other.

"Grah! Sym!" Black Cat called out as she jumped onto a broken column.

White Tiger looked at her in confusion with her mask outlining the frustration that was on her face.

Green sludge from across the field stopped smothering Nova and Ka-Zar and began its trek towards Black Cat. It dodged and weaved around other fights sometimes being hit by other bodies and weapons to just spring back into existence and continue slithering. White Tiger noticed what was going to happen and she lept at it trying to stop the slime from reaching its target. Her claws did nothing to symbiote as it just squeezed throw her fingers and continued up the column until it reached Black Cat and enveloped her in itself appearing to devour her whole.

The Green texture of it seemed to be overtaken by blackness as it melded with her. The dark Green of its normal colour was now the secondary colour. All the red that once formed the spider symbol on its chest now shaped itself into a cat's face similar to what you would find on a rune. Purplish spikes also dominated the red decoration as spikes formed around her. Her face also became covered in a mask, no longer resembling the standard domino mask that the woman had used every time that White Tiger had encountered her.

That mask produced a crevice that slowly opened up into a chasm that revealed razor sharp teeth that dripped with greenish saliva. The spots on the floor that were touched by that liquid sizzled as the concrete evaporated. White Tiger was intimidated by the acid. Just one touch could destroy her body. Nevertheless, it was her job to stop these criminals. No matter what. Besides she stopped caring about what would happen to her the moment that Peter died. All those years had left her feeling empty with no one to turn to. It just reminded her how much she had relied on Peter to talk to. The amount of trust that she had put in him.

She coiled her legs and threw herself at the symbiote covered Black Cat. White Tiger sent both of themselves tumbling down the rubble. Luke Cage had seen this happen and tried to break out from his fight to go help his partner but was held back by Wade who took out some bolas to throw at his feet to trap him.

"Ahhh!" White Tiger screamed in agony as some of the acid spit landed on her shoulder. The chemical had burned through the thin layer of her costume and was cooking her skin somewhat. Sizzling was heard from the part that the acid was eating through. She looked at the Symbiote creature with hatred and pain in her eyes and lunged once more.

She almost struck Black Cat with her claws but her enemy had created an extended amount of sludge that she used to smother White Tiger in. She was trapped. No movement was possible underneath the symbiote. Finally giving up, White Tiger resorted to just screaming blindly and thrashing around and despite all the noise she was making. No one was able to get to her.

Nova tried to break through the swarm of goons only to be knocked out of the air by one of Spirit's flechettes that he had thrown in the air. One of the small metals had barely managed to knick his skin creating a laceration on his cheek. The others just bounced off harmlessly from his helmet and armour though they were heavy enough to knock him off course. Squirrel Girl tried to get to her herself, but she was still occupied with the seemingly endless amount of goons that the criminals managed to sneak past all the guards and their friends who were busy fighting off collateral damage themselves.

 **"Let's see if you have any mutations yourself,"** Black said greedily as she formed her fingers into needles and inserted them into White Tiger's body making her scream some more.

"Ava!" Powerman yelled throwing caution to the side as he grabbed Wade by the head and threw him to the side.

"Bon Voyachie!" the Mercenary yelled as he sailed into one of the buildings still managing to stand next to the museum.

White Tiger could feel herself grow drowsy as the symbiote invaded her body rummaging through her as though she was just a bag hiding goodies inside. As its tendrils finally reached her brain, she felt a connection to the sludge. Images flooded her mind, memories of the day that everything went bad. She could see the helicarrier in the sky. Mechanical hands falling to the houses below obliterating them. Then there was the rage. Murderous, untempered rage that consumed all common sense. The feeling of becoming part of something big.

This was all from 4 years ago. The day that Spiderman died. When he was immortalized as New York's greatest hero.

And then she was underwater. Struggling to breathe. What was going on? A glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. Fabric. Red fabric, torn to shreds as it tried to escape.

Then there was a sudden burst of pain that shocked her entire body as her amulet was torn from her taking all the powers she once possessed.

And suddenly, the connection was gone. She was free. Her limbs could move again and she could breathe without struggling. Powerman had knocked Black Cat off her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he knelt to nuzzle her affectionately.

"I'm fine. But I felt something while I was in there. I could feel him. That's the symbiote.." her eyes closed and her breathing steadied. She passed out. Now it was Luke's turn to protect her. Keep the Villainess away from her reach.

"It's you and me, Kitty," he said with a serious face.

Black Cat snarled in response as she headed straight for him. Her muzzle opened wide to hack acidic spit at him but Powerman just smashed a fist into her and knocked her away several feet. There was some acid covering his fist gnawing away at his gloves, but it was doing nothing to his actual skin. He walked over calmly over to where Black Cat was dazed and jumped into the air to grab one of the bombs that were sailing over their head. It was one of the sonic bombs.

He then shoved the blasted thing into her and watched as it went off creating a sonic screech that tore the symbiote apart. Globs of the goo scattered trying to find a place to reconstitute when one of the pieces found its way to Luke's foot. And in masse, all the globs attached themselves to him prevent him from moving as they cocooned.

"Dagger! Do it now!" Powerman yelled as loud as he could hoping that the woman would be able to hear him.

Just like he hoped, Dagger jumped away from damage control and made her way over to where Luke Cage was. Though she couldn't get as close she wanted due to all the thugs trying their best to stop her. So she just settled for the distance she was at instead.

"It's time to see the LIGHT!!" a bright white glow emanated from her as she amassed energy and directed it towards Powerman.

"Cathy!" Black Cat cried weakly.

Her partner reacted fast and produced a contraption consisting of several parts they've been stealing for the past year and a half which included the diamond that they managed to snag a short while after White Tiger prevented Black Cat from stealing it.

All the purity of the light was pulled stopping it from reaching Powerman and was sucked into the box. The light inside grew into a dark cyan colour before Cathy threw it onto the floor where it began to shake violently.

The symbiote unravelled itself from Powerman and raced towards the energy where it covered the machine greedily.

Everyone had stopped their fighting and had their attention focused on the goop trying to contain the energy inside of itself. A small explosion blinded everyone momentarily.

When everyone gained their sight back, there was a figure standing where the symbiote was once slithering. A green suit covered him. There was a red spider symbol on his chest that had its legs stretched all around his torso and met itself on his back. Jagged pieces of what looked like glass were in place of his eyes and deadly red spears decorated his suit.

 **"Thank you all for helping me gain control of my body again."** he swayed his head from side to side in a menacing way similar to a snake's movement. **"The name is Reaver by the way. And we'll be seeing each other again soon."**

The way he talked was chilling. Monstrous even. But it didn't matter as he and all of his accomplices disappeared in sudden flashes of energy. They'd teleported which would prevent anyone from following them.

 **-=-=Epilogue=-=-**

"You have to get out of here. I'm sorry Mr Cage," Amalia ordered the muscular man that towered over her. She'd lost her shyness long ago thanks to the many heroes she worked for during her time in the Helicarrier.

As a surgeon and Physician, she had the responsibility of saving the people who saved the people. Pretty ironic. Going from a nobody who was the daughter of the Captain of NYPD and sister to one of the assistants to the CEO of the new Alchemex Industries, but she was now the one taking care of the most important people in the world.

It was something that she had never expected. Nevertheless, it was an exciting and important job that she was glad she had.

"The poison's gotten too far in her bloodstream. We're going to need several intravenous transfusions," I stated and ordered my colleagues to get me the tools necessary to continue with our jobs afterwards.

 _ **AN: I'M SORRY FOR THE EXTENDED WAITING TIMES BETWEEN CHAPTERS. IT'S JUST THAT SCHOOL AND OTHER STORIES TAKE IMPORTANCE OVER THIS. BUT I'M NEVER GOING TO GIVE IT UP. I PROMISE.**_


	7. Disease

" **Y'know. With so many time skips we've been through so far in just a few chapters, I'm worried that you guys will die of old Age. I can't die myself, immortal curse from Thanos an all. But you guys! Let's just say that it would be very boring freelancing by myself again, especially after finding out that Baby Daddy Taskmaster took kids under his wing!"** Deadpool was spinning around the lab in a swivelling chair bored out of his mind just talking nonsense to his friends. **"Hey, Spidey! Did you know that you were originally supposed to be implanting Symbi babies into people by biting them? It would've been gnarly and made you the villain of the story,"** he laughed crazily. **"Whoa, my speech is bolded now. At least my speech is special like in the comic books. Yellow text doesn't really translate well over to Fanfiction websites."**

"Wade. You're talking crazily like you always do," Peter warned.

The former hero wasn't a kid anymore. He was older, already in his early 20s. And his appearance displayed it. The young man was now sporting a mild scruff on his chin that he kept in a neat shave. His hair was no longer as long as he used to keep it either. It was kept in a short messy style instead. His appearance alone would be enough to charm any girl into whatever he wanted. But, his scar still kept him at an intimidating space.

It made him into a true predator now. Intimidating everyone in the room except for Deadpool. Even Black Cat was skittish around him and she was his current long-term fling.

" **I know that breaking the 4th wall is my shindig and all, but you were loads more fun when you also broke it. Made for some kewl fights. Don't know why it was retconned. Too many fragile snowflakes in my opinion. Hey! I just noticed that the lab looks like Star Labs. Hashtag Savi did nothing wrong! And Iris should've died! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!"** The mercenary rolled off to a corner continuing to mumble nonsense while the others ignored him.

"Now that you're back, will we leave all this nonsense behind?" Felicia whispered into his ear as she took off the domino mask.

Her experience with the symbiote had left her shaken up; however, she still felt the need to join with it once more and feel its power. But it also frightened her. Her mind had taken a back seat and whatever was there wasn't her. At least not all of it.

The two assassins in the back heard her request though and became worried. If Peter retired, that would mean that their payment would be cut short. Not only that, but Tyler had to admit that it's been fun doing these jobs. And Catherine would miss being near the criminal.

"We've told you already. No! Fury and the others still need to pay for what they let Octavius do to Aunt May! And the person who corrupted us is still out there _**somewhere**_ ," Peter growled as his right hand turned into a spear that he used to jam into the metal table.

"So if you want to leave, then leave. We don't need you anymore."

Those words shocked Felicia. Her face contorted with emotional pain. She couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. Tears burned her eyes and her white hair shook as she looked around in confusion.

"What? WHAT!? I've stood by you, Peter! For years already! I've done everything you've asked of me, for love! Are you telling me that you've used me all this time! Used me as if I were nothing but a tool!" she yelled at him in anger as she punched his chest.

"No. Do not talk to us about being used," he narrowed his eyes at her and used the symbiote to cover her fist, trapping her. "We were used the whole time we were part of SHIELD! No one cared about us or what happened to our family. Do you know what Fury did the first time we met him? He used the memory of our uncle against us. Just to recruit us into his little team of kids. And when we declined, he decided to shoehorn in those ridiculous kids into our school and replace the principle with a SHIELD agent. Then we really couldn't decline his offer anymore. So don't you dare tell us that you were used, Felicia," he glared at the woman and released her. "And if you fell for me, then that's your problem. Not mine."

Instead of trying to pursue the issue further, she left the room.

The whole time, Deadpool and the other two were watching the whole argument unfold.

" **You're dying aren't you?"** for the First time Deadpool sounded serious.

"What?" Peter stared at him blankly.

" **You never behave like that. It's sooo out of character for you. You're desperate right now. You want revenge as soon as you can get it. I know what it's like. I had cancer. It's what turned me into this."** Deadpool raised his mask to reveal his deformities. **"You can't hide it from me. What's wrong?"**

Peter didn't know what to do. He just kept working on the device he had. Twisting the screws on it and adding strands of code on the computer while everyone watched him. After a while, he cleared his throat, then started talking without taking his attention of the paragraphs of code.

"We do not love Felicia. The only woman we ever loved betrayed us and because of it, we refuse to allow anyone else to become our weakness," he replied trying to prance around the question he was asked.

" **Well, we, didn't ask that. Are you dying? Yes. Or no?"** the merc repeated his question.

The noise of the air conditioner filled the void as Peter kept stalling.

"Yes, we're dying. The corruption affected us molecularly. Stabilization will only last for a while. Before we turn back into a pile of sludge, we want to kill whoever did this to us. Or maybe, along the way, find a cure to our situation."

 **AN:**

 **What the hell? The story finished already!?**

 _ **Yes. I really didn't know how to bridge the gap between the last chapter and the next. So I just made this one. Sorry Deadpool.**_

 **But it was too small. We don't even know how Tyler and Christine reacted to the REVEAL! How can you do this to us?! *Cries***

 _ **Thanks everyone for reading. Next chapter should be up before The Wattys comes around. See ya!**_


	8. Reborn

"Come on guys! We need this guy. Without him, Ava will die," Powerman growled as he leapt from each rooftop chasing after the speedy Symbiote.

Behind him, Iron Fist, Nova, and Dagger were following.

With Ava in stasis to keep the leftover poison that Black Cat had injected her with from killing her, The team had been desperately looking for the creature that was responsible for it. They were only able to find Reaver by chance, finding him exiting a bank without triggering any alarms. If they lost him now, they would never be able to track him again.

"What the hell are you?! And how the hell are you faster than me!" Nova struggled to trail behind Reaver in the air.

The symbiote didn't reply at all. It just kept liquifying through cracks of the buildings and climbing rooftops before dropping down to others. Its green skin was dark enough to blend into the shadows which were giving the team trouble keeping track of him visually.

"Will you stop already?!" Nova shot off a few blasts which missed.

"Instead of using the creature as target practice, might you try to use one of those new sweeping abilities you learned from Dagger, my friend?" Iron Fist offered to his friend.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," the others slowed their pace as they waited for Nova to reach Reaver. "Yo, Sewer mess!"

Reaver turned to see that Nova suddenly appeared at the side of one of the cracks from which he materialized from. His eyes widened as the man's smirk twisted into a frown before being blinded by a shock of energy that stunned him.

Before he could move, Nova punched him down to the ground where Powerman grabbed hold of him and activated some high tech bracelets.

Reaver squirmed and tried to liquify before being shocked to keep him solid and stable. His screech was painful to the others, but Powerman shrugged it off as a minor inconvenience and kept his grip on him. After a while, the symbiote fell limp as it stopped struggling making it easier for Powerman to hold him.

"We have some questions for you, uh...What did you say your name was? Rivera? River? I know it had something to do with an R," Nova joked.

"This is no time for Jokes, Ava is dying." — Reaver froze at the mention of Ava's name, but no one seemed to notice. — "This is our only ticket to save her." Powerman scolded his teammate.

Nova just frowned and narrowed his eyes at the self-proclaimed leader. He wasn't the only one in distress about their friend's condition. Sure, Ava wasn't Nova's girlfriend, but nonetheless, it didn't lessen the impact of seeing her in such a bad place for any of them.

"This is all your fault," he pointed at the captive symbiote.

Reaver snarled and tried to split open a mouth on his face before being shocked to prevent any further shapeshifting.

"What, no talking? We clearly heard you talking during your first, extravagant, appearance dude," Nova goaded him cheekily much to Powerman's dislike.

"Shut up, Nova!"

"Please stop hurting him. I can feel his pain," Dagger interrupted before the searching bright lights of the helicarrier finally spotted them.

"His? This is not a person. It is a monster," Powerman grunted.

The team had been able to securely imprison the symbiote. The scientists on board had begun their research as they analyzed him trying to find out how to reverse the effects of the poison, while also trying to find his secrets and who was underneath the suit.

-Test number 32 Commencing Now- a voice came from the intercom as Reaver was shocked once again.

Dagger was long since absent from her position in the team as she wasn't able to handle the violence inflicted upon the creature. She could feel a familiarity with it, but she couldn't explain what.

Powerman, however, was stoic. Just standing there watching the whole process from outside of the tubed chamber.

Nova and the others had taken after Dagger and were elsewhere in the room trying their best to ignore the screams caused by the electrical shocks. Each one was painful to hear, both to the ears and to their heart. It was inhumane. The screams were those of a tortured animal covering the sound of an actual human's. Though at the time, they didn't know.

"Go fish," Nova splayed out the cards that would give him a win then proceeded to bunch up the winnings in front of himself.

"Not so fast my friend."

"No fair," he complained as he saw the cards Iron Fist held.

"The game is meant to be as flexible as the soul," Iron Fist calmly said as he took away all the winnings that were once Nova's, "But right now, I am honoured to have beaten you, my friend."

-Testing. Event 3- The screams of the symbiote rang out once again.

"I do not like this," Danny frowned.

"It's the only way to save Ava," Nova narrowed his eyes.

Both turned to where White Tiger's Stasis pod was supposed to be. In order to create a safe environment to contain the symbiote, SHIELD had to move Ava over to a different part of the helicarrier.

"How long is this going to take, Ms Stacy?" Powerman spoke up.

-We're going through this as fast as we can, Luke. We just don't know how the subject will react to the experiments. And I can't rush Doctor Connors. I am not that kind of doctor. I am here to make sure that the subject stays alive. We may need him later on if the first cure doesn't work.-

-Right now we only know that his blood matches several DNA of Carrier personnel. It also matches the DNA patterns of Spiderman. But that should be obvious. The suit was created from his blood.-

Powerman grunted in reply before striding out.

Danny and Nova just looked at him as he disappeared.

-Testing number 33-

This shock was the same at first. The symbiote cried out in pain. But this time it doubled over as the sound slowly became human. Strands of the symbiote tore themselves off somewhat revealing what was underneath.

" _Gaaah! Ahh! STOP!"_ the distorted voice pleaded for mercy.

Danny and Nova were on edge. Danny pulled on his mask in case, getting ready for anything.

The scientists observing paid no heed though.

-Testing Event 2-

Reaver was now banging his body against the glass trying desperately to escape. The symbiote was now being forcibly removed and dripped some of itself through the vent cracks that made up the floor of the tube.

In the observation deck, a red light blinked warning that the vitals were destabilizing. But everyone's attention was focused on what was happening below.

" _ **We will not perish in the hands of you."**_

Reaver broke through the glass and rushed at Iron Fist before anyone could react. In seconds, he was now in full possession of the hero.

"Danny, I don't want to hurt you. Fight it. Fight the symbiote off," Nova floated off the ground.

The new symbiote ignored Nova as he walked straight to the exit doors.

\- Bar the doors.-

One of the commands echoed into the intercom.

"Hey, Ugly!" Nova blasted Assimilate.

It turned and growled.

"Get your hands off my friend!" Nova fired off another blast.

A mouth split open showcasing rows of teeth and saliva. The blast was gobbled up by Assimilate forcing Nova to try and blast him on other sides. Each of them was absorbed and then redirected back to him in a violent explosion destroying the room.

Assimilate turned his attention to the scientists who were experimenting on him.

" _ **You split us into pieces."**_ Assimilate jumped through the window startling everyone inside.

Assimilate began using the energy he absorbed from Nova to reduce his victims to ashes.

" _ **While possessing other people, we don't have our original powers. But we're still going to make sure that this death will be a painful one. We promise you that."**_

Assimilate tightened his grip around Dr Connors as he bunched up the remaining energy he still had into a small marble and placed it on the scientist's forehead.

Dr Connors began to squirm as he opened his mouth to scream. But nothing came out.

Assimilate dropped the scientist to the ground leaving him to slowly and painfully die.

Amalia just watched in horror from her place on the floor. Blood seeped from where she was impaled. She was dying in front of the most dangerous creature in at least the country. She didn't know about any other creatures or villains that posed a greater threat than him, but it might be a biased thought as to what she was experiencing right now.

"No. Please don't," she whimpered.

" _ **You didn't stop when we begged you."**_

Assimilate was walking slowly to her but stopped in his tracks when a banging noise came from the door. He cocked his head questioning what was making that noise.

The door was knocked off the hinges and fell forward revealing Powerman standing there. Amalia sighed in relief.

"Get away from her, Danny."

Assimilate screeched. It could feel Iron Fist start to wake up and fight back inside of him.

" _ **Let's see if you really are unbreakable,"**_ Assimilate hissed.

It launched itself at him lashing out with its claws and fangs. Powerman grabbed him and kept him away from his face. He used his strength to throw him into the floor which broke and opened up to a room underneath them.

Their fight was tearing through the Helicarrier as if it were a piece of paper. Personnel scurried out of the way as they barreled through everything.

Each punch that Powerman threw was absorbed by Assimilate and thrown back at him. The glasses that covered his eyes were starting to crack, but his clothes were undamaged. His body was too, but it was tiring him out.

Powerman grabbed Assimilate and threw him into a wall again. This one led to Ava's room where she laid catatonic.

"Do you see what you have done? This is what you did to Ava," Powerman locked Assimilate into a choke hold and forced his face to look at the woman that was lying inside of a tube which monitored her life signs.

" _ **Ava?"**_ The symbiote laxed as it saw the body of his former affection.

"You were sculpted out of Peter's DNA. Yet, you are nothing but a shadow of New York's hero. Peter would never do this. You are a disgrace to his name," Anger blinded Powerman as he tightened the grip around the symbiote.

Without knowing, Powerman twisted his hands quickly and snapped the neck of his friend. Reaver laughed. He got one of his victims to kill off an enemy.

"No!" Powerman came to and realized his deed.

" _ **What did you think was going to happen?"**_ Reaver pulled himself back together into his human form. _**"We are a symbiote. We do not have a body. You can't kill us. But you can kill those who we possess,"**_ Reaver sneered. _**"Thank you for bringing us here though. Couldn't have done it without you."**_

They symbiote splashed onto the pod and wiggled into it. Powerman pounded on the glass struggling to grasp at the symbiote and prevent it from entering. But he was too late.

The glass exploded outward as White Tiger jumped out covered in the symbiote. The suit still resembled her White Tiger costume but with an added detail of orange Tiger stripes.

" _ **It seems as though you took advantage of Ava's grief after the demise of our former host,"**_ she cackled. _**"You do know that she doesn't really love you right? She's just hurt and wanted to replace her anguish of Peter with…"**_

"Enough!" Powerman grabbed her and gave off a shock. "Get out of her!"

Reaver was expelled from his current host and slithered around radically before disappearing through a hole in the ceiling of the hallway.

Powerman was left to his devices with his girlfriend's body in his arms and the corpse of his best friend beside him.

Amalia was trying to get out of the wreckage of the room to rid her sight of the bodies of her former colleagues —Dr Connors was disfigured and shrivelled from his exposure to the energy.

But Reaver stood blocking her path. Fear renewed her vigour as she picked herself up and started running to the where they had kept the symbiote prisoner.

However, before she could jump, Reaver tossed himself at her and enveloped her. They landed harmlessly. They stood up and gave off a wail until the soundwaves punctured through 5 walls giving them an exit.

 **AN: As I may have unwittingly mentioned in my Author's Note from the last chapter, this story is also on Wattpad. In fact, the Wattpad version updates quite more frequently than here. Every time I finish and flesh out a chapter, it goes straight up over there. While here I update weekly, or try to update weekly. So if you want to read the chapters as they come out, head over to Wattpad. Ultimate Spiderman Symbiotic is #6 on the "Symbiote" tag over there.**


	9. Family

**Sorry about last week guys. I just logged in and realized that I screwed up big time. I reposted the same chapter saying it was the same one, so to make up for it, I'll be releasing two chpaters this week. Sorry, again.**

"So why do we have her chained up?" Catherine asked as she looked at the small monitor that had a camera focused on Reaver's latest victim.

"We need her to work on the cure for us. We also need a host. She has a unique ability, a metagene in her that allows for sonic generation. I would've chosen The White Tiger, but Powerman got in my way," Peter said calmly as the suit turned into a nice suit.

He looked like a fancy business man who was on his way to a meeting. Not a visit to a victim.

"How do we look?" he asked her.

"Uh...you look. Fine. You look good," she blushed.

"Good, we have an audience to entertain."

 **-=-=-= /-=-\ =-=-=-**

"Why do you have me here?" Amalia croaked weakly.

"Just for the shits and giggles," Peter rolled his eyes.

Amalia's head hung, she was unable to lift it to look at her captor. She'd been in this stance for the majority of the week. Her shoulders were already numb and useless. Any movement caused her immense pain and discomfort. Her mouth was parched from the lack of proper hydration. The only chance she got at water was when her captors didn't want her to die.

"Who are you?"

" _We are the thing that you captured. Granted, you didn't do so for a week. But we hold grudges. Bad ones."_

Amalia's skin was filthy. She was covered in dirt from that fell from the ceiling every time a train passed above in the subway. Her clothes were equally as filthy, covered in mud, dust, dirt, and some blood. She itched all over from the filth.

"My father will find me, and when he does. You'll be facing the Avengers," she whispered.

" _True. But we say to that. Bring it on. Besides, we think he's a bit busy with the fugitive, Luke Cage,"_ Peter shot back.

He went over to the bottom of Amalia's chains. He raised his hand and a thick strand of goo shot at her. It dissolved the metal chains that kept her in place and slowly lowered her to the ground. She collapsed into a tired heap. Her breathing was heavy.

" _Humans are so weak,"_ Peter sneered.

Amalia just whimpered as he picked her up by the hair.

" _You're beautiful. Your looks and your brain are the only things stopping me from eating you right now. Though, nothing stops me from having my way with you,"_ his laugh and comment deeply unsettle Amalia, though there was nothing that she could do to defend herself from him.

She whimpered and flinched from the slimy touch of a tentacle that threatened to climb up her chest. But it quickly withdrew. A tear escaped from her as the nightmare was going to begin.

" _Luckily for you, I'm not one of those freaks. It's not my way. However, I will be invading your body. For my own purposes. You see, like I told your friend, Connors, I need a host to develop new abilities. Without them, I'm tied to my standard webs and wall crawling abilities. I can activate your meta gene. And you can be my weapon."_ Amalia opened her eyes to see her captor's face for the first time. He looked like Peter Parker.

"Of course, he's your genetic template. You'll look like your father no matter what. But, I don't get the scar. You should look exactly like him, frozen in time."

" _There's a lot more to me than you_ _ **know, Amalia Stacy."**_

Reaver's form liquified and quickly surrounded her. She could feel her mind and body being taken over by the symbiote. It was a strange sensation. It strengthened her, yet subjected her to being a slave.

The feeling was intoxicating.

" _ **The feeling is awesome. Isn't it?"**_ Reaver chuckled. _It feels strange, wonderful even. This should be studied. Oh my god._

Amalia began to be bombarded by memories of all the events prior to all this. The bonding process had begun. Soon, she would be part of them, but not as bonded as Peter and the symbiote. No, she would act as a spy to them. And to work like that, she would have to go extended periods of time without the symbiote.

 _You're Spiderman?_

" _ **No. Spiderman is dead. We are Reaver now."**_

Reaver quickly unravelled himself and came off of her. Amalia stood dazed at what had happened. She was back to her dirtied and starved version of herself again. Her body ached and yearned for the power again. She wanted to be whole. She wanted to have the power returned to her. She didn't want to feel weak anymore.

"Please! Take me back!" she collapsed on her knees and started begging for the villain to return to her.

The symbiote quickly disappeared turning back into clothes and letting Peter stand there as himself.

 _ **She's pathetic. Humans are weak creatures.**_

 _ **But we need her. She's essential to our plan.**_

 _ **No. No she isn't. We can do this ourselves.**_

 _ **No. We can't. This requires her meta gene.**_

 _ **But we do not associate with humans without necessity.**_

 _ **This IS a necessity.**_

Peter looked at Amalia who was now sobbing on the floor. She was broken. Just as they'd planned. With the help of Catherine, they had broken her will and she was now compliant to what they wanted. Anyone that was broken and offered a chance for power would always do anything to keep the power. It was just human nature. It was dark sure, but they didn't care. If there was a way to manipulate others, they would take it.

A tentacle of symbiote slithered out of Peter and snaked around Amalia. She touched it with tears in her eyes. The chance at power was right in front of her. Yet, in a cruel twist, was a million miles away from her reach.

"We knew your sister once. Gwen Stacy right?" Peter crouched in front of her.

"Yes…I remember. You—you were her-her boyfriend. R-right?" she looked at him.

"Yes. You were always away studying, back in middle school. Always being sent to the best schools in the world by your father, Captain George Stacy. We also met your mother. We can see you take after her. In fact, you take a lot after her. More than your sister. You're a natural born mutant. One of the few sets of twins in the world to be born with completely different ethnicities.

"Your DNA holds many mysterious. Some of which we would like to unlock, that is if you want us to help you?" Peter sneered.

"Anything."

He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. He brushed the dirty and wavy hair away from her face.

"You are so much like your sister though. You're beautiful and smart. And _**tough to break,"**_ he leaned in and kissed her as the symbiote started to cover him.

Amalia didn't struggle against the kiss.

Sym slowly made its way up Peter and spread onto Amalia as well. As it moved through Peter, he slowly liquidated and became part of Amalia as well until only one person stood in the room.

Amalia blinked. She could feel others inside of her head, offering solutions and actions. Trying to manipulate her body, yet refraining from taking any actions.

She was complete now. And happy regardless of all the lies being fed to her in an effort to indoctrinate and brainwash Amalia. No, not Amalia, it was Shriek.


	10. Tarantula

**A/N: Before we get started, I want to say that this chapter is marking a bit of a divergence between the show and my work. For one, it's starting to tie into the MCU a bit. Such as with certain events. But it's still different from it since Spiderman and the web warriors aren't a thing. Plus Iron Fist is a middle aged man in Netflix and still alive in contrast to my Iron Fist who was a young man when he died. There's also the fact that Deadpool doesn't exist in the MCU, yet. So, carry on.**

"Are you sure you want to do this?! I've met my fair share of masked men looking for revenge, and it nearly never goes well!" the pilot asked over the screaming wind that was pushing into his cockpit.

"He was my friend. He helped me get to a better place in my life with his wisdom—" the man spoke with a thick portuguese accent. The pilot was barely able to make out the words thanks to it and the winds combined — "It is the least I can do for him. Find his killer and bring him the justice he deserves."

The man sat down cross legged in front of the open door holding on to nothing. Yet he was able to remain in place without being sucked into the sky below where a watery grave waited for him.

The mask on his face that was loosely tied together in the back had the loose ends be whipped violently by the wind.

 _But his manly mustache was flawless. No wind affected it as it stood resting between his perfect lips and chiseled chin. Yum!_

 **-=-==-/=\\-==-=-**

What the FuCK! What the hell are you doing here Wade?!

 _Nothing. I just got bored. I was told that I was going to be in this story. Not that I was going to cameo in it! You mother fu…_

Out! Out! I have no use for you!

¯¯̿̿¯̿̿'̿̿̿̿̿̿̿'̿̿'̿̿̿̿̿'̿̿̿)͇̿̿)̿̿̿̿ '̿̿̿̿̿̿\̵͇̿̿\=(•̪̀●́)=o/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿̿

Whoa! Stop shooting! This isn't the place to.

(⌐■_■)-︻╦╤─

Yack! How are you even…! We're getting off track here!

...█...█...

...█...█...

...█...█...

...█...█...

▄███▄████...███▄...

█...█...█...█...███...

█...█...█...█...█...█...

█...█...█...

Real Mature Wade.

*door slams*

Good. He's gone. On to the story. Geez though, seem like he's mad. I'm gonna have to include him in the story soon again or else another incident may happen.

 **-=-==-/=\\-==-=-**

The wind whistled in the man's ears as he launched himself off the SHIELD vehicle. It was a cold night in New York, made colder by being above the Ocean. Only thin fabric separated him and the contact of the air. It wouldn't be enough for most men, but he didn't care. He'd spent months in the cold of the Siberian mountains. A little Ocean breeze wasn't going to screw with him.

Centimeters before he would've hit the water, the man opened up his arms which were now hooked to his side and opened up a glider.

He floated out of the ocean's reach and floated up a bit. The water cast a reflection with the help of the moon which he ignored. He's seen himself in the red suit far more times than he would like. Vanity was not his strong suit.

The distance between him and the Triskelion — which was still being remodelled after the last event that destroyed it — was closing fast. A wall of sand suddenly erected before remolding itself into a bridge which would soften the man's landing.

After a brief plunge into the sand which resulted in the man spinning around like a tumbleweed, he got up and dusted himself off. Taking that as his cue, Sandman reconstituted himself and returned to helping out with the construction.

"What is happening here?" the man turned to a crew man.

"We're rebuilding. Some freak in a floating surfboard came out of nowhere claiming something about realities and hunger. The Web Warriors cast him out, but not before destroying this whole estate. At least we get paid for this," he answered.

"Tarantula?" a woman in a lab coat came out.

"Please, call me Anton," he smiled. "It is an honour to be greeted from a stunt by a dazzling woman such as yourself," the woman ignored the flirtation.

"My name is Helen Cho, and I have a son," she raised her hand in greeting.

"So, I assume you have a husband?" Anton took her hand in his and gently pressed his lips against the back of her hand.

"No."

"Shame. You were a good catch for your son's father. I can't believe someone would let you out of their grasp," he sighed.

"Thank you for the compliments, but we're here for business. Are we not?" she brushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. Her hair was tied into a bun atop her head but there were two strands that had fallen loose and hung next to her face.

She started walking into the complex motioning for Anton to follow.

The entrance was simple. It was still under construction so it didn't have any grandeur to it. Though this was not where Helen was leading Anton. Instead, she headed over to one of the working elevators and got in. Rows of buttons lined the side. But only a few buttons existed below the Lobby Button. She pressed the 3rd one.

She started talking once they got out into a spectacular facility. Below ground levels were never harmed during the attack.

The labratory where Helen brought Anton was large. Around 20 feet in height, and was a spacious hangar. Scientists walked around and devices buzzed and whizzed about.

"I'm one of the leading scientists in the sciences of Vibranium. Thanks to Wakanda opening up to the world, we are able to start using VIbranium in many of our works," Helen motioned to one of the gliders that flew past.

"In this hangar, we test out variations of our designs before moving them into production. And as vibranium as a substance that is hard to mold to our needs, we do not use it in prototypes. Not to mention its costs.

"But if your country is true to its word and funds our Research and Development in exchange to having you operate on our soil…"

"Do not worry. Our agreement will be honoured. I shall make it happen," Anton interrupted. "It is the way of my family."

"Okay. Well, over here we have the tools that will aid in your mission to recapture the symbiote that caused all our problems in the first place," Helen swiped her keycard into a scanner and opened up the door to a separate room.

This one was tinier in comparison to the hangar. Just a small room where a bunch of devices and weapons were forming a clutter.

"These are assortments of weapons greenlit for production that we gathered hoping they'd fit your taste. If you want, we can also create a new suit for you. Exactly the same in design, but made out of Vibranium," she offered.

"Yes, I would be grateful for that," he pulled off his mask and started to strip.

"Oh, my…" Helen grew red in the face as she turned around.

"You do have some clothes on hand, right?" Anton asked as he handed his costume over to Helen whom blindly grabbed it.

"Yes, I just didn't—I didn't expect you to strip so suddenly" — Helen stammered — "Your clothes will be on the chair in the corner over there," she pointed as she left the room.

Once Helen returned from handing off the costume to one of her colleagues, she noticed that Anton was weighing one of the guns on his hands.

"You know. I fought in the Dirty Wars of '05. These bring back memories. I have to admit that I enjoyed my time served in the military. The adrenaline was what gave my high. It's the reason why I offer my services as a mercenary and why I stay serving my country. But this is something new. I've never gone after an alien," he smiled.

"I appreciate your honesty. Most men just lie through their teeth. Hoping that one of those lies will stick with the person they're trying to woo. They end up losing track of what they've said though. And the symbiote isn't an alien, it's one of the Dark Experiments created by Norman Industries. Stolen by Otto Octavius during his final moments in a struggle to defeat the Spider-man," Helen corrected him.

"Am I doing a good job?" Anton smiled as he delicately grabbed Helen by the waist.

"Of what?"

"Romancing you."

"I don't know, are you?" she smirked as she managed to slip out of his grasp.

"Mmm, playing hard to get are you?" Anton chuckled.

"I don't know what your talking about," Helen recollected herself and put on a straight face, yet she was amused by Anton's actions.

"Do you have any tranq darts? I use them all the time when I hunt my victims. Makes it easier for me to get them when they aren't squirming around," Helen's amusement dispersed as Anton got back to business.

"Yes, what your holding is actually a…"

"I know _Meu Querida_ " — he winked at her — "It's an Archane Illipser. Semi Automatic and capable of hitting targets from up to 4 miles. It's also got settings for the air compression which determine how far it can shoot. Max setting could kill a person or elk. Like I said, I know about this weapon _Querida_. I'll take it."

"Is that it?"

"It's the only thing I know how to use out of all of this junk."

Helen frowned and scanned the pile of weapons until her eyes stopped on a pair of boots.

"These are shoes designed with the late Spider-man's wall crawling abilities in mind. They manipulate the magnetic waves between atoms and let you cling to any surface. Though they can also be used to float on top of ground for maximum mobility. You could go 100 mph with these. Not only that but they also" — _Shing!_ , metal blades popped out from the bottom of the soles startling them both — "Produce Arctic Vibranium blades. They can corrode through any metal."

This intrigued Anton. He stroked his chin as he examined them.

"They look a bit too big for me, _Querida_ ," he observed.

"We can build them into your suit if you want." — she moved over to another object, silver gauntlets this time — "These are similar to those other boots, except that they produce blunt blades coated in toxins. You can knock out an elephant with these. And after you slice into the skin, the toxins quickly heal up the victim so that their venom can be ensured to stay within the body."

"I think I'm in heaven. Not only are you here, _Querida,_ but these weapons are _pavorosos_!"

"Yes, focus now," — Helen moved to another device — "These are web shooters." she gave him two tiny red devices. "Just put them on your wrist, point and shoot. They react to your mind."

Anton placed the metal cartridges on his wrist and watched in amazement as they enlarged and turned into bracelets to hook onto his arms.

He picked up his hand and pointed to a corner of the room. With a flick of his wrist, a long strand of web shot out and connected with a canister. Anton pulled it in and caught it before it could sail over his head.

"And what's this?" he asked.

"Oh, that's nothing," her eyes widened at the sight of the canister. She quickly took it from his hands and continued, "This is supposed to be in the bioengineering floor. I don't know what it's doing here," she quickly tried to get out of the room, but Anton shot a web at her and pulled her in in a twirl.

"It was a pleasure meeting up with you, Helen," he spoke softly as he gazed into her eyes.

"You're so much like my son's father," she smiled, but her eyes shone something different. Hurt and betrayal.


	11. Clubbed

"You cleaned up very nicely," Peter complimented Amalia's appearance.

The girl was wearing a one-piece pencil skirt with long sleeves that hung off her shoulders. It was decorated with what seemed to be glitter and the collar was studded with gemstones. Her hair was tied into a short ponytail and was recently dyed with purple highlights. The outfit was topped off with 3 inch high heels that matched her dress' silver colour.

"Thank you. I like how you, uh. Changed your face? I'm not sure what to say about this," Amalia motioned her hand at his face.

"People think that Peter Parker is dead" — he whispered — "And although a long time has passed, we don't want to risk anyone recognizing us. So we changed my features. Besides, this guy has a special pass into the club."

"I still like the real you," she pouted.

"We are not here to please anyone. And please don't become another Felicia. She was difficult to find a replacement for."

"At least that lead to you discovering me," she pressed against him.

"Yes, it did. And we're happy for that," Peter kissed her as he noticed that someone had started paying attention to what the two of them were doing.

Content with what she gained from him, Amalia looked to the front of the line waiting for the bouncer to stop arguing with a man so that they could proceed.

"What's taking so long?!" she yells at them.

"Nothing, I was just telling this man to fuck off," he glared at the man in front of him, "So what do you think you're going to do?"

With an angry grumble, he left the line and the movement started up once again.

"I never understood why people like him always expect to be let into nightclubs or any of the sort just because they argue with the bouncers. That isn't how it works," Amalia pointed out.

"It's in your nature to think that you're entitled to everything and that the world rotates around you," Peter explained.

"Don't you mean our nature?" Amalia raised an eyebrow as they neared the front.

" _We_ do not associate ourselves with your kind. We are not human—"

"Yes, you are. Even with Peter Parker 'dead'. Your symbiote was crafted out of the genetic template of Peter Parker by Otto Octavius. We looked at his work after Norman Osborn gave us access to all his former labs in an effort to reform."

The bouncer took them in as they were finally next. An eyebrow raised, mimicking what Amalia did earlier.

"Name?" he looked at the clipboard which held all of the names of the people who were allowed to go in tonight.

Peter froze. In his haste at trying to secure an entry into the club, he had forgotten to steal all the information from his victim's brain.

A tentacle of the symbiote slithered out of his leg undetected as he tried his best to distract the bouncer. It slowly crept up his back staying in the shadows to avoid being seen by the second line behind them. Once it got far enough up, it struck and pierced the bouncer's neck. He froze and stood paralyzed in the position he was in.

"My apologies. You can go right in," the symbiote puppeted him.

"Thank you," Amalia smirked as she went in first and was followed by Peter.

The tentacle let go of its grasp on the bouncer once the two of them disappeared inside. The bouncer fell like dead weight onto the guests lined up to get in inciting screams of paranoia from the sight.

The entire time, the same man that was observing Peter from earlier was witness to the entire event.

Inside the club, all the people were swarming around to the beat of the music. The lighting in the room turned everything into a shade of lavender complimenting most of the Men's wardrobe choices.

Peter walked around scanning the room with Amalia's arm in his own. The symbiote connected the two of them bonding their thoughts together.

 _What are we doing here again? Cause I doubt it's to have fun._

 _ **You are a scientist, Amalia, the last thing we expected from you was the need to have any fun.**_

 _You forget that I'm also a woman. I'm also not completely a scientist, I'm also a doctor. But I deserve a fair night of pleasure. From any source at all. I'm not picky._ She cocked her head to Peter with a smile plastered on her face.

 _ **We don't do that.**_ He turned from in disgust. _ **And to answer your question from earlier, Otto did create us. But he used something to craft us from. In part, it was Peter Parker's blood, but that wasn't the only thing. Did you ever wonder if you were alone in the universe as a child?**_

 _What does that have to do with anything?_

 _ **We would have been the answer to that question before any of the other aliens, mutants, or Inhumans were made public.**_

Realization dawned on Amalia as she processed that information. To further press his point, Peter sent images of his origin into her mind. The meteor travelling through space irradiating and destabilizing the alien life it carried. Otto discovering it back before he suffered his accident. Then him experimenting with Spider-man's blood to find a way to stabilize it.

 _ **We call ourselves the Klyntar. Though I am no longer a part of them. My genetics were messed with way too much by the scientist and our rival.**_

Amalia went through pain as the image of a symbiote similar in appearance to Reaver attacked her. She flinched and near fell in her stumble before realizing that it was all just in her head.

The sound of growling and the pain of sharp tentacles piercing her still felt real though.

"That symbiote. Wasn't she the one during—" Amalia was too stunned to think her question instead resorting to speaking out loud. Luckily, the club's noise was enough to mask their discussion to the ears around them.

"Yes. That's the Carnage Queen. We don't know who her host is. All we know is that after she corrupted us, the last piece of the puzzle to our destabilization fell. We were able to craft a ' _cure_ ' out of some artefacts and Dagger's light, but this is only a temporary fix. We're falling apart fast. The only thing we can think of to slow the decay is to have hosts. That's why you're here."

Peter turned his head slightly. In the very corner of his eye, he could spot someone trailing them, trying to look inconspicuous.

He grabbed Amalia's hand and dragged her to the nearest booth with a fancy blackout curtain. His breathing was becoming shallow and his eyes had dilated. Droplets of sweat were forming on his forehead as well. He forced himself to regroup and calm down. There wasn't anything that he was afraid of. He was Reaver and he was never alone. At least that's what the symbiote told him in an effort to calm him down.

The reason for this panic attack was that the man looked eerily familiar. He looked just like his uncle Ben. What would he think about him now? With Great Power comes great Responsibility. Did he have that? Yes. The answer was definite. His responsibility was to bring his Aunt's killers to justice.

He failed his uncle in protecting her, but he wouldn't fail in honouring her name.

"Are you okay? Peter?" Amalia asked as the symbiote tentacle tightened its grip on her. She was worried. She'd never felt his emotions be as strong as they were right now. And his thoughts were closed off to her now.

"Yes. We **arre** ," he growled at the mention of his old name.

Now that he was calm, he could think properly again. He heard rumours of the man he was trying to meet never had a face, yet had the faces of many that had been forgotten. The Chameleon.

The head of the man suddenly popped through the curtains spooking the two _lovebirds._

 **-=-=-=-=-(•|•)-=-=-=-=-**

 **Oh, I so do ship them.**

 **-=-=-=-=-(•|•)-=-=-=-=-**

"Why hello. Peter. Parker," he smirked as his brows furrowed in a villain-ish manner.

Peter froze at the face of his uncle. It really did look a lot like him. So much so that it stunned him into turning back into himself.

"I told you, Master, it was him. His disguise was very good, but not as great as yours, of course," another man, this one tall and muscular with a gruff voice, complimented the man as they sat down, uninvited.

"Hello. My name is Chameleon. I believe that my services were requested?" Chameleon fixed up his clothes as he sat uncomfortably close to Amalia.

The symbiote picked up on Amalia's emotions and hissed at him.

"Oh. That is very peculiar," he seemed intrigued by the symbiote rather than being scared off as the like the intended purpose.

"We do not enjoy being looked at," Peter glared.

"Yes. Very interesting," Chameleon's gaze followed the tentacle wrapped around Amalia's wrist all the way to Peter where it disappeared.

"I've been told that you know about everything that goes on in the city. If it's true—"

"I can assure you that it is."

"— _ **IF, it's true**_ _,_ then I think you can help me in locating this person of interest," Peter waited for a reaction from the man.

Chameleon nonchalantly began to peel off his face. The skin released itself onto his hands with a sickening sound to reveal a white face resembling a white stone mask or a robotic face. He tossed it to the man beside him as he pulled out a briefcase from underneath the table to put it away in.

"Depends on the person. I'm not psychic you know," his lips tightened into a small smirk.

The symbiote enveloped Peter turning him back into Reaver. Chameleon and his accomplice showed no reaction as a tentacle formed from the shoulder and connected to the back of Chameleon's head.

The memories that he had shown Amalia earlier quickly flashed into his head.

"Yes. I have an idea of where that _creature_ is." —Reaver hissed at the stress of the word creature before slipping back into a suit— "I make it my business to know when dangerous things like you roam around New York. Could be bad for business, or your location could make my business. Anyway, it's gonna cost you."

"Can I help you boys? And girl?" a stripper that worked for the club opened the curtains a bit for her to be seen.

She wasn't really clad in much. Just some Lingerie that already seemed to be falling off a bit. Her light brown skin really complemented the black colour of it though. The redhead frowned in confusion at the sight of Amalia being among the men though. Not many girls came to this nightclub. Especially not looking that fancy. Unless this was a business meeting. But wouldn't the club have written this booth up to be a business meeting if that were the case? And if this wasn't it, then she really had no interest in playing up to a lesbian.

"Do I really have to work with her too?" she bit her lip.

Amalia glared at her and was about to bite back with a remark but Peter beat her to talk to the woman.

"No, you don't. But I could show you some new moves for the rest of your clients that can earn you some big bucks if you stay," Peter offered much to the amusement of Chameleon.

The dealer already knew where this was heading. He had read up and studied the new Peter to know.

"Uh. Okay," the adult dancer said nervously.

She climbed onto the seat and crawled over to the hybrid. Chameleon nudged his friend making him close the curtains much to the woman's dismay. She was really uncomfortable here, but when she looked into Peter's eyes, her focus seemed to be lost.

Something sharp stung her foot as she settled on top of him and she lost all control.

"Tell, me. Who are you? What do you do?" Peter questioned his victim.

"My name is Madison Dent. I'm 22. I work nights here at the club to pay off my student loans—"

Amalia vaguely knew where she was coming from. Before being accepted into multiple universities around the world, she used to be paranoid about what she was going to do to pay for college. Her father might have a great job that paid generously, but it wasn't enough to cover college pay for both of his daughters. And for a short time, she thought about going through the route this girl had chosen. And she was younger than her. Around 3 years younger. Her sympathy for her grew while her jealousy lessened.

Before Madison could finish her story, the symbiote covered Peter and doubled his size as his maw stretched over her and made her vanish. The sickening crunch of bones accompanied the splatter of blood that managed to get onto the faces of the others.

Saliva mixed with blood dripped onto the table as Reaver continued his unforgiving action. He gave a crooked smile that revealed his blood stained fangs to his three people audience.

"Bravo!" Chameleon clapped eagerly at the sight as Reaver shrank back down. "Not even a sound from her. Which wouldn't matter since the noise of the club would've drowned it out, but still. Impressive," he smiled and nudged his friend.

Amalia looked sick though. The symbiote tentacle quickly let go of her as she quickly scrambled out of the booth in search of a bathroom before she could worsen the filth in the booth.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah. Payment," Peter took something out of his pocket.

It was a small container, smaller than a cup but bigger than a medicine container.

"And if I may ask what this is supposed to be?" Chameleon asked as he took it.

"They are several pills designed with my transformations in mind. I generated a small dose of symbiote to grind up into something that can Biologically alter anyone's appearance for as long as they want. Amalia helped me out with the bio-engineering aspect of it. Each pill only works once though. And they require complete concentration for it to work."

"Looks like they can come in handy," Chameleon smiled at them.

Once the deal was done and the information was exchanged, Peter went out looking for Amalia. He could sense that she was nearby but wasn't really inside of the building.

He eventually found her, with some dangerous company, hidden in the shadows of a nearby alley.

"Please, stop," she cried as they harassed and touched her.

There were 5 of them with the leader feeling her up while two of the goons held her in place. The other two were playing around with their blades randomly catching the moonlight in them.

Amalia had been out of contact from the symbiote for too long. She was weak again, weaker than the average human due to being starved of the symbiote's effects. Her adrenaline was drained and she was defenceless against the gang. And her fear was even worse.

Peter dashed at one of the goons playing with his blade and summoned his symbiote. The criminal briefly caught a glimpse of Reaver on his blade before being relieved of his head.

Reaver's bladed hand turned back to normal as he moved on to the other one. He bared his fangs and bit into his neck to tear off a chunk before tossing him to the ground to bleed out.

The three criminals with Amalia hadn't noticed any of what was going on. Reaver's first victim wasn't given enough time to scream and the second had his larynx torn off and was left choking on his own blood.

Reaver quickly liquified and covered the leader before producing spiked tentacles all over his body impaling him in the process. With the leader dealt with, Reaver became tangible again and turned his hands into sharp blades which were impaled into the heads of the screaming remnants of the gang.

With the gang taken care of, Reaver merged with Amalia again trying to console the panicking woman. Today had been much less than fun.


	12. Sewers

"We got a hit on one of the sewer systems. There appears to be a vacant space within," one of SHIELD's best agents, Maria Hill, directed her suspicions to her boss, Nicholas Joseph Fury.

The man with the eye patch came up behind the agent and focused his one good eye on the monitor. The green screen had several interconnecting lines running throughout the map, some even continuing on beyond the screen. It was also decorated with several Xs that marked places that they had already searched in and given them dead ends. Weeks had been spent searching for both Powerman and the Symbiote with no results. Hopefully, this would give them answers for at least one of them.

"Send in Cloak and Dagger."

"Sir, Cloak is still away on the Inhuman mission," Ms Hill said with obvious concern painting her face, this was the 6th time this week alone that Fury had forgotten something that would have been important for him to remember. There was something wrong.

"Send in Dagger by herself then, she should be able to take care of herself well," Fury ordered. "I'll be in my quarters. Inform me if anything else comes up."

Nick Fury walked out of the deck rubbing his bald head leaving Ms Hill wondering what was going on.

"What's up with him?" one of her coworkers asked as he got distracted from his post.

"I don't know. Dispatch Dagger and send her the coordinates."

 **-=-==-/=\\-==-=-**

"I don't know why I'm always being sent on missions by myself or with other heroes that I certainly have zero ties with. It's always, 'Dagger do this' 'Dagger do that' 'Dagger we have this assignment for you, can you do this for us even though we haven't told anything about Cloaks condition and how he's faring without you? 'NOTHING! Is ever told to me about Cloak.

"I'm really worried about him now. We've never been apart for this long since we were found by Taskmaster."

 **-Why don't you ask them? You need to learn how to stand up for yourself. If you do, then you'll be able to accomplish anything. You always let yourself get pushed around like you don't deserve to be respected. And that just makes me sad. You're more important than you give yourself credit for, Dagger.-** My best friend answered. I could hear chirps of squirrels through the communicator. I laughed softly. Tippy and Monkey Joe must've gotten close enough to have their chitters be broadcast.

 **-=-=-=-=-(•|•)-=-=-=-=-**

 **That is so cool! I'm in the presence of the most renowned superhero in the Marvel-verse! SquirrelGirl.**

Chip Chip. _(What is Deadpool doing here?)_

 **Why hello little fellas. What are you doing in this place?** *bends to pet squirrel*

Scritch! CHip Cheep! _(Eww! You stink! Get away from me this instant. Stop That. Don't pet me, that's the opposite of what I told you to do!)_

 **At least I'm not trapped with Cows out here. Thank you SquirrelGirl for not being the Unbeatable CowGirl.**

*Squirrel Bites Deadpool* Cheep Chip! _(Come, my brothers. Come and infest this loser!)_ *Army of Squirrels clamber onto Deadpool*

 **Gah! I've got Squirrels in my pants! 4th wall breaking Squirrels in my pants!**

 **-=-=-=-=-(•|•)-=-=-=-=-**

A splash further down the sewers that couldn't have been my own caught my attention.

"I'll think about it. Right now I have to go," I quickly cut the connection.

I pressed myself against the sewer wall and walked carefully trying not to make any noise in the sewage as I tried to see who was around the corner.

A shadow bounced on the wall of the tunnel. There was someone else down here with me, just like I was told at the briefing.

I tried to pursue but I tripped on something in the sewage and fell into the filth. I made a big splash as I crashed into the dirty water giving myself away.

The shadow cast on the wall turned its head to my location before starting to run away.

Picking myself up, I started running after it. For a couple of minutes, I was chasing it. But I never caught up to it. Even as I came up to the dead end where it led me. I kicked the sewer wall in frustration at losing my lead.

I didn't care anymore about how dirty the sewage was as I slid down to my feet. I failed my one mission. If I couldn't complete the task I was given, how could I expect to be given an answer to the questions I asked?

I let my head fall against the wall next to me in exasperation. I perked up as I noticed that the wall hadn't made a stiff clunk like most walls would, instead it had given off an echoed reverberation like most metallic hollow rooms would.

Spending the next few minutes occupied, I was running my hands all over the wall looking for any fault in the construction. All the time I spent on it finally paid off once I discovered a near invisible crack.

I stepped back and began to concentrate hard.

A ball of light began to glow against my closed eyelids showing me that it was working. Next, the creaking of metal under pressure rang out. I opened my eyes still grunting under the weight of the blast doors crushing against the ball of light I created. I could see that the opening was still too small for me to get through.

My mental strength normally wouldn't be enough to do this. But I reminded myself that this was all in the name of Peter. The boy who saved me and gave me morals. I owed my life to help solve the case that involved him.

A final burst of strength opened the doors all the way destroying them in the process.

I was tired of all the force I had output, but I still had to investigate what was inside. And I had to be ready for a fight. I wasn't exactly stealthy in my approach.

Computer monitors lined the walls. In here there wasn't any sewage covering the floor, so my feet were finally out of the dirty water and ready to be dried. Along with my outfit's shoes.

I couldn't see anyone at all in here. At least not until I turned to look at the corners where pods filled with costumed people inside stood. I only recognized one person in the pods. Ben Reilly, the scarlet spider. The traitor who caused Pete's death.

He noticed me looking at him as the pod began to spray gas on him.

"NO!" he pounded against the glass before shattering it with one of his stingers. He jumped out groggily and stood in a fighting stance against me.

The gas from the pod spilt out onto the floor and surrounded us. It gave me an idea of how to win this fight. It was time to play dirty and test out one of the powers I've been practising with.

"How did you survive the explosion of Hydra Island?" I demanded as I created light daggers.

"I almost didn't. And I didn't survive all of that trouble all those years ago just to be interrupted from doing what I have to do by you."

He dashed forward swiping at me with his stingers. I was easily able to dodge his attacks, he really was affected by that gas from his pod because from the files I read on him, his speed could easily dwarf mine.

I retaliated with slashing at him with my daggers. He was affected by the gas, but not enough to allow me to sink in any attacks. He was also able to dodge my slashes, though at a slower pace.

I was finally able to land a kick to his groin though and a launched him into one of the pods making it crack a bit. I then concentrated and pulled all of the light away from his eyes leaving him blind on the floor. The first time I render someone temporarily blind with my powers.

"Wait! The pod! Don't damage it! You'll kill them," Scarlet said in a panic.

I stopped.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They were created by Otto. Half human Synthezoid hybrids. Like me," he said crouched on the floor as he looked around blindly.

"Like you?" that surprised me.

"Yes. Turns out, Otto didn't find me in the streets. He created me. Crafted me out of Peter's blood. Looks like I'm related to Venom. Except that I'm a little easier on the eye," he laughed at his own joke.

"We can help you. SHIELD can help you with your friends," I started tapping on my communicator.

"Please. Don't. Not them," he pleaded.

"We can help you. Just let us, Scarlet."

After a few seconds of giving it some thought, he nodded and let me contact SHIELD.


	13. Green

Water dripped. The sounds seemed to be amplified by the cavernous expanse of the sewers.

Whispers echoed vibrating the walls. They captured the attention of something unwanted that was currently living there. It stirred causing screams from the pipes as they quit supporting a tremendous weight. It was a change that they had not felt in a long time.

White fangs were bared against the crimson appearance. Shadows engulfed it as it dropped into the sewage which further covered its appearance. It neared the voices that approached with curiosity.

They were familiar. It knew them as characters from its previous life. But the memories were getting foggier as it tried to call them up to the surface of its mindscape. They just crumbled back into the ether from which they came.

Light wrapped around the figure as it slipped off the new intricate structure that had formed in its skin. It moved invisibly mere inches from the two people who continued talking unaware of the stalker they had.

"Wait," the man ordered and stood at attention. Silence stood as the symbiote kept still.

"What's wrong Scarlet?" Dagger asked.

"I thought I heard something."

Scarlet continued scanning. It would've gone around smoothly, but he wavered a bit as his gaze swept over the symbiote where the air shimmered a bit as though its flow was interrupted.

Noticing that its location had been compromised, it had jumped out of the way before Scarlet's stingers were able to jam themselves into the wall.

Flashes of green moved across the ceiling took out the light sources near them leaving only the ones far enough away to not be able to wash light onto the vicinity. The darkness was only paired with heavy breathing now.

"Dagger? Are you alright?" Scarlet could feel her slumping into his back, she had gone through a lot today. She was obviously exhausted by all this. But he needed her help right now.

"Yeah, just a bit freaked out."

"Well, can you give us some light to work with?"

Harsh white light chased away the darkness in their immediate space which was enough to reveal a figure covered in green sewage.

Daggers of light filled the air as they were hurled into the creature's body. It tore through quite easily. No cries of pain came as the punctures remained without healing. Blood spurted from the openings a bit as it moved violently lashing out at them both.

Each dodge seemed to be a miracle instead of being done out of talent. The movements of the symbiote were just too erratic.

Spikes of the symbiote launched from it and connected with Scarlet. They didn't pierce his body, but they were covering him in an effort to entangle him. Dagger burst through and severed the connection between the two with a light dagger. Scarlet was infuriated by what the symbiote had tried to do and began to furiously stab it with his stingers. Each time he went in, they symbiote tried in vain to stop him. Eventually, after he stopped, the symbiote was battered and barely hanging together.

It fled quickly into the sewers losing them in its home.

Its body was weak. The symbiote could barely stay conscious as it struggled to walk through the corridors. It was looking for something. It was looking for home. This wasn't the actual symbiote after all. No, he was just a drone. And he had already lived out his purpose. All that was left to do now was report home. It made a mistake staying so long, it was nearly destroyed.

The symbiote entered a room lit up with a blue luminous glow. Several others sat cross-legged in silence. They didn't even move a muscle in acknowledgement to the new guest. At the far end of the room was his queen. The Carnage Queen.

She stood in her magnificence. The Blue was luminescent bringing the red, yellow, and black tint of her skin to life. The patterns seemed to swim around on her body yet stood in the same spot.

"So, they're looking for Peter Parker. And Luke Cage? That is an interesting development," the Queen observed as her informant began to fall apart.

A puddle of red formed underneath the creature and its features slowly fell away. Soon it was just a puddle.

Carnage turned over to two of the symbiotes that were sitting motionless and her eyes turned from yellow to blue for a short moment. The two suddenly stood up detaching from the tendrils that had them down.

"Bring them to me," she glared.

The symbiote drones quickly ran out of the room and headed in the direction that their brother came from. By the time they arrived at the spot where the battle took place, there wasn't anyone around. The lights were still broken and that part of the tunnel was pitch black. These drones weren't able to see in the dark. That was why they were in a brightly lit room. Only the scouts had that ability.

Regardless, they managed to stumble upon the hidden base Scarlet set up. Both of them squeezed through the cracks and reformed inside.

They rummaged through everything trying to find information on their targets. A mess was created but they didn't care. They were still tasked with finding and bringing the Scarlet Spider. The reasons for which were only up to their Queen and they had no desire to question her, only serve her.


	14. Returned

"I just don't think that they'll just forgive me after all I've done."

Dagger looked at Scarlet as they came out of the helicopter that brought them to the Triskelion. The complex had finally been fully restored and was available to house all of its former residents, at least until the next attack destroyed it once again. But the designers had taken this into account and set up a few more defences that they hoped would prevent its future destruction.

"Don't worry. You ended up doing the right thing in the end. Besides, what you did was years ago, I'm pretty sure that it's enough time for them to get over what you did. And we've also had things to deal with ourselves, so. I think you're in the clear."

No sooner had she said her reassurances when Iron Patriot came slamming his fist into Scarlet's head. He was knocked to the floor in a daze.

Iron Patriot was about to deliver another blow but Scarlet was able to dodge it as his spider-sense activated. Stingers slipped out as he grabbed onto the armoured arms in an effort to prevent any future attacks.

A flash of black appeared behind Iron Patriot before more people came into view to attack him.

"Traitor!"

"Murderer!"

"You'll pay for what you did!"

"It's all your fault!"

A collection of superheroes were angrily moving toward him as they chanted. He was able to dodge all of their attacks, however.

"Get your lackeys under control you jock pile of goo," Scarlet demanded to the black figure that stood behind them all as it glared at him.

In response, the person jumped and managed to land a hit on him.

"Everyone Stop!" Dagger cried out with worry.

All she could do was watch helplessly as Scarlet was finally restrained and was beginning to get pummelled.

"I SAID STOP!" Dagger released white energy that blinded everyone. "I invited Scarlet here! He's a hero! I know what he did, but did you all forget that he recognized his error in the end and nearly sacrificed himself?" she gritted her teeth.

"I thought you were dead," Cho narrowed his eyes at Scarlet as everyone let go of him.

"You better not try anything funny. Monkey Jo and Tippy-Toe will be keeping an eye on you," Squirrel Girl warns.

"I'll keep your rodents in mind," Scarlet grunted.

Dagger and Scarlet continued into the building without any further interruption. But the others still weren't sure about trusting the old traitor which was shown by how they stared at him as he went by.

Inside of the building was a lot of SHIELD agents going about their business. They didn't seem to care much about the spider-themed man as much as the others. Yet this still unnerved Scarlet, he wasn't sure if they didn't pay any attention to him because they just didn't care, or if it was because they preferred to silently judge him instead.

"Nova! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Scarlet asked as the bucket head dashed by.

"Huh?" Nova stopped and turned.

Dagger waves sheepishly beside Scarlet. He had his arms crossed waiting for Nova to start like the others when he arrived.

"Scarlet Spider. My man, I thought you were dead," Nova dropped to the ground to hug his old friend.

"Wait. You're not mad?" Scarlet couldn't believe it.

"Mad? You saved the city man. Besides, there's something else we're dealing with. And you might be able to help us. It was an Ock creation after all. Come, follow me," Nova glowed with energy once again as he took off in flight.

They entered a laboratory that was home to some equipment being picked up by a stranger in a white suit.

The character was holding up a weight compressor up with ease before the scientist increased the pressure and it had to use an extra set of sharp appendages to hold it up.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"That is not White Tiger, I can confirm that much," the girl dropped the pressure weight as she walked out. The contraption let sparks fly out with a smash.

"Careful with this, Ava! The shit's expensive!" The scientist scolded.

"Welcome back Scarlet," Ava hugged him.

"I'm not used to all this forgiveness," Scarlet admitted. "But I am sorry about what I did. It was my fault Aunt May died. And had I known what I know now" — Scarlet paused. He was the only one who knew about the reason of his existence. He'd found papers on the research that went behind his creation and he wasn't sure he wanted to tell anyone else about it. "Let's just say that if I had a chance to do it all over again, I wouldn't have betrayed you all. I don't know how I'm going to even face Peter."

"Uh. About that, he's dead," Nova confessed.

Dagger stood bye Scarlet and held his hand as he took it all in.

"What—?"

"I'm not so sure about that," Ava interrupted. "When I bonded with the symbiote, I felt Peter. Both times I felt his presence in the symbiote. I think that he might still be alive."

"Symbiote? What symbiote?" Scarlet questioned her.

"A green one. It used to be red and black. It took over Ock during the fight. We don't know where it came from. But we do know that it was likely the last thing to come in contact with Peter before the explosion that decimated the harbour," Nova explained. "But the symbiote might be more of a clone. Peter might really be dead," Nova looked at Ava. "It wouldn't be the first time. We fought the same one again back when Carnage tried to take over New York."

"That isn't a clone. I know what you're talking about. That's a prototype. Ock was using it as a power source. It was infused with unstable energy. It can bring out hidden powers in people but it usually doesn't last. It's hosts usually end up sucked dry within months. But if it found a suitable host then it would have grafted into the DNA so that if it were to ever be removed. Both the host and symbiote would die. Ock was a twisted man," Scarlet's masked furrowed to match the disgust underneath.

The symbiote on Ava's face pulled back to reveal her hopeful look—tears escaping from her eyes.

"We need to save him," she looked at Nova pleadingly.

"Is there anything to save anymore?" He asked her.

He had a point. Throughout these years, Peter and his accomplices have been causing chaos. It was how they unleashed his dangerous presence. Before they cured him, numerous disappearances and accounts of slaughterings were attributed to his symbiote. And now there were the cases of a mysterious green symbiote breaking into SHIELD quarters looking for information.

Was Peter beyond saving now?

"There has to be. I know what I felt," Ava glared at him.


End file.
